This invention relates to a hull-cracking apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for cracking the hull of melon seeds.
Melon seeds, such as watermelon seeds, sunflower seeds, pumpkin seeds and the like, are the favorite snack of many people. A person wishing to eat the meat inside the hull of a melon seed usually cracks said hull by means of his or her teeth. However, due to the possible unsanitary condition of the seed hulls, it may not be healthy for a person to crack said hulls by means of his or her teeth. In addition, it is not appropriate for some persons to use their teeth to crack melon seeds because of possible damage to dental work or a lack of healthy teeth.